Risk it
by Ninor-san
Summary: Two-shot. Miren eso, si sabías lo que pasaría. Seddie, menciones de Creddie. Spoilers.
1. Risk it

**iCarly y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p><strong>Risk it<strong>

Una sonrisa socarrona y el comentario sarcástico de turno, es todo lo que necesitas. Pero, no puedes y la incapacidad te está matando.

Lo has ocultado por tanto que no debería estar mordiendo tu garganta y ascendiendo a la punta de la lengua, sin ninguna discreción. Estás acostumbrada a reprimir el suspiro ahogado al perderte en sus ojos, pronunciar una clara demostración de interés, retirarte, _fingir. _Maestra en eso como eres, te es imposible dejar de acercarte y arriesgarlo todo.

¿Cómo, por qué puede creer que _de verdad _puedes querer algo con Brad? ¿Cómo se atreve a repartir juicios y miradas compasivas que no logran más que desear golpearlo, gritar y estallar en alaridos?

¿Cómo pretende suponer que Sam Puckett le tenga en menor consideración que un tipo que apenas conoce? No significan nada acaso, se pregunta prensando el puño, estos años y la frase –"pienso en nosotros como amigos muy cercanos".

El sueño mudo se despedaza en su gesto conciliador.

Las fotografías en el sitio web hacían ese sueño más plausible, porque es una necia fantasía, ni más ni menos. Y pese a todo, devorabas los miles de comentarios diciendo que es posible, que tienes una oportunidad y que, tal vez, tal vez, quizá, no desperdiciabas el tiempo ideando modos de lograr que te preste un segundo de atención. Claro, le sonreía a Carly hasta hartarse después, pero eran sólo detalles.

Seguro, él siempre repetía que la ama y la amará siempre, pero son pequeñeces que las esperanzas ilusas se empeñan en ignorar. Ahora, sin embargos, son justo los hechos los que reaparecen viciosos, junto a lo tangible.

_Y mi odio sigue creciendo. _

—No sabes si la persona que te gusta te corresponderá. —pronuncia en una de las extrañas charlas serias que encuentras en tu memoria. Ignoras si la expresión en tu rostro plasma cuán punzante es la ironía trepando las paredes del muro construido por protección. Desde la noche estrellada de aquel maldito beso supiste que si alguien rompería alguna vez ese muro, sería él.

Cuando le dijiste te odio sin creerlo, le sonreíste inconsciente y sin querer, ya lo sospechabas.

De hecho, cuando encontraste la grieta inicial ya era demasiado tarde. Así que negaste, luego aceptaste y te limitaste a empujar los sentimientos tras la cortina amical diaria. Te rebajaste a pedirle ayuda, a dar consejo, a preocuparte, a hacer aquellas pequeñas cosas que te juraste no cumplir nunca por un chico, porque el amor debilita y con la amistad de Carly te bastaba para ser feliz.

Ir por él. Tomar la oportunidad. Buscar esa felicidad de verdad y con quien desearías disfrutarla. El día del baile de "elección" de las chicas entendiste que Freddie no esperaría a que ordenases lo que sea que ocurriese contigo. Comprendiste la opción: olvidar todo en cuánto has creído y esperar porque esto no arruine el concepto que él y Carly tienen de tu persona.

Elegiste mal entonces, no obstante ahora estar a un paso de lo contrario.

—Nunca sabes lo que podría suceder.

No tienes chances de ganar, pero es nunca te detuvo antes. Das dos pasos, descomponiéndote y sintiendo un tremor recorrer tu espina dorsal, y lo observas fijamente por fracciones de segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y tirar las máscaras por la ventana de la habitación.

Sólo sabes que mañana, entre Sam y Freddie y los instantes tejidos, ya nada será lo mismo.

* * *

><p>NA. Gah. Mi estilo apesta si no escribo mucho tiempo, así que perdonen lo amateur que está el coso. Se acerca iOMG (nuevo episodio con desarrollo _quizá _Seddie de iCarly), vi el trailer, escuché una canción melosa de SHINee: una cosa llevó a la otra y salió esto. En fin, sobre el episodio no tengo más que decir que no desearía ver nada irreal como, no sé, que ¡bam! de repente Freddie ame a Sam, pese a que no hay ningún signo de eso en la serie y asdgh.

Sam gusta de él. Lo sabemos. Lo vimos (supongo) en iSpeed Date y demás episodios. Así que adoraría una demostración de esos sentimientos. Pero, de ahí a hacer que Freddie se enamore de ella porque sí: _no. _Necesitan desarrollo, se los pueden dar y podemos pedirlo. No pidan un random hook up sólo por ratings. No deseo eso para el Seddie y espero que ustedes tampoco. Claro, tengo el presentimiento que no será sólo Seddie, pero pueden ser ideas mías. Estoy, ahora, bastante neutral en el asunto.


	2. Making a move

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Make a move<strong>

Y no lo entiende aún. Estúpido él y estúpida tú.

Es tan ciego, _tan _idiota que sueles preguntarte cómo o en nombre de qué te descontrola de manera tonta y obliga a utilizar modos y acciones que sólo niñas lindas y educadas conocen. Sí, cada vez que él y Brad salen, ella los sigue. Sí, actuó perfectamente amable toda la semana, pero no por Brad; nunca lo hizo por Brad.

No encuentras interés, celos ni apenas el obvio deje de molestia infantil como cuando Carly gusta de un chico. Está aquí porque habló con ella, claro. Dice que no se le pidió la morena, ¿Pero, puedes creerlo? E incluso si lo hicieras, sabes que su cualidad de buena persona le empuja a estar aquí y ayudar a una amiga en tiempos difíciles. No es nada más ni nada menos.

Sí, es un soberano imbécil. Pensar ya, ahora que la ve a los ojos sin las barreras de fingido odio y un insulto en la punta de la lengua, que lo odias todavía… en serio, es tonto. Quizá no todo el mundo demuestra el amor de la misma forma y tal vez sólo en los últimos días supiste que actuar como enemigos jamás funcionaría, pero que él siga sosteniéndolo como argumento duele y quieres callarlo.

Está bien.

Lo besaste. Lo que evitaste hacer tanto tiempo y lo que _querías _hacer realidad se materializó en tus manos aferrándose a sus brazos, cansada de que el juego se extendiera al punto de lastimarte más de lo usual y te restregara la verdad con sardónica ironía. Lo besaste y no obtuviste nada; el semblante petrificado de Freddie, la mirada café que controla tu mundo e impulsos no dijo más que "está bien" ante tu disculpa.

Está bien. Lo olvidaré. Todo volverá a la normalidad. No importa.

—Tengo que irme. —balbuceas, detectando un abismo peligroso en tu voz. Podrías volver a besarlo y gritar esos mil detalles que muerden en las noches, frente a su fotografía sonriente.

—Sí, claro. — carraspea él.

Caminas en procesión tétrica rumbo a la puerta, tratando de no darte cuenta que apenas si es capaz de despedirte con silencio, evitando el contacto visual y encontrando más interesantes los detalles del concreto en el piso.

Miren eso, Freddie y Carly. Si sabías qué pasaría si hacías algo.

* * *

><p>NA. Este es peor que el anterior, tema igual y todo. Tenía que hacerlo, chicos, lo siento. El beso, lo admito, fue bonito, pero ¿qué trae esto a la dinámica del trío? No dejo de pensar en Carly ahí parada detrás, igual de sorprendida que Freddie; y no sé porqué no es sorprendida en buen modo. Vale, vale, lo diré. La idea de un triángulo entre estos tres me es adoraable.


End file.
